General Q
Updated as of 3/21/2017 ------------------------------------ How is crafting different from vanilla LoD? Crafted item recipes have been entirely reworked. Crafting materials, such as Blessed Crystals, can be dropped in almost every area in Hell. Some are very common like Blessed Crystals, while others are more rare such as Demonic Essence. They can be stored in vessels to save space that can be bought from Larzuk in Act 5 Hell, just like how runes and gems can be stored. Check out the crafting page for more details! Can you remove an augment from a crafted item? Can you use cube recipes on Ethereal items? Sadly, no. How much is ''X ''item worth? (As of 3/21/2017) I will try and post rough guidelines in terms of runes for crafting materials as they are traded commonly and I play enough to witness it myself, but of course there's no set market and you can trade for whatever you want. Obviously, supply and demand and whatever: 100 Blessed Crystals (A full Vessel will contain 100-105): Varies. Can be between Mal - Gul for a vessel, for example. People will need them more near the end of the ladder because: * People are rolling end game jewels (3x Blessed + Magic Jewel = New Magic Jewel) and it costs a lot. * More people will run Killing Fields, meaning more chests, meaning more Blessed and Regals needed. Obviously this will be a non-factor if chests drop in other areas in the future (and they probably will). * Killing Fields does not drop as many Blessed Crystals as Act 5 by a small margin. * People are also less inclined to pick up Blessed in more dangerous areas and when they already have their gear almost completely done, as it can be tedious and they can buy the blessed themselves. Regal Crystals: Also varies. Regals are a bit more valuable near the start of the ladder, as they are incredibly useful for crafting items. Sometimes people will trade them for Blessed at a certain rate, such as 1 Regal for 7 Blessed. Divine Crystals: ''Generally valued around Gul - Vex. Divines are usually worth slightly less earlier on. ''Chaos Prism: ''Mal - Gul, worth less earlier on when it's not worth rolling gear as opposed to saving up and buying better items ''Strange Cube: ''Vex - Lo, also worth less earlier on ''Demonic Essence: Obviously rising in demand by the days more people are reaching the end of their build, more than Vex Ist for sure Alchemist Stone: ''??? (Usually worth slightly less than Chaos Prisms) For every other item, here's the short answer: Nobody knows, but there's usually going rates for more commonly traded items. For example, Demonic Essence was priced as Vex a couple of days ago, but the demand has increased due to it being highly sought for to complete most builds, so people have been trading much more. ''Items will also only be worth what people will be willing to pay and sell for them. '' If 4 people own a very, very rare and strong item that only compliments a Warcry Mage Tanky Ranged Throwing Barbarian Wolf Hybrid, but there's only 1 person who will ever play that build on the server, then the item is only going for what he/she buys it for. Even if the item is as rare as a Zod, it isn't going to be worth anything if nobody uses it, unless you take joy in collecting items. Personally, I would rather see an item find a home for cheap/free rather than let it rot on a mule because I was too stubborn and swore it was worth more even though nobody would ever buy it. If your item is really rare and in demand, I would advise putting up a thread on the Subreddit to have people bid on it. Examples include; Astral Dreams, Eon Band, The Unconquerable, Hide of Taranis. '''What class do I start with?' Any of them you want! Teleport being gone now means you don't have to start with one in order to farm efficiently, meaning you can start with any character you wish in Resurgence and not have to worry about gaining items slowly. Wait... why is Teleport gone? Teleport is a nightmare to balance and encouraged all players to start with a Sorceress. Mods have done multiple balance changes to attempt to balance Teleport; however, the general consensus is that Resurgence is better without it. What builds function the best without gear? Although you can succeed with almost every build, most would agree that some classes have different power spikes. Trap Assassins, Bow Amazons, and Summoning Necromancers are good examples of builds that do not require many items to get going, especially due to their safety. Where do I find chests? Chests can only be dropped in Hell Killing Fields, although this will likely change in the future. How do I open chests? How do I make Blessed/Regal Keys? Chests will state that they require X ''amount of Blessed or Regal keys to be opened in the Horadric Cube. These special keys can be created by putting 1 or more Keys (the plain ones bought from vendors like Akara) in the Horadric Cube along with a Blessed/Regal Vessel with at least 5 or more Blessed/Regal Crystals. One key will be created and 5 Crystals will be deducted from the Vessel. You will ''not ''lose all of your Crystals from this transmutation, only 5. There are no Divine Keys at the moment. '''Where do I find relic items?' Relic items can be found in Killing Field's chests that exclusively say they contain a relic item.